


I Miss Summer More Than You

by 14lizardsinabox



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: College AU, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, like u and yoosung go to the same school, non-rfa au, this is a whole lot of bs that i started writing literally a year ago, uggh this is mostly just self introspection and coping via fictional characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-29 02:09:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12072387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/14lizardsinabox/pseuds/14lizardsinabox
Summary: Why is he acting like everything it ok?Like it's still alright when it's not?!I mean... well... maybe it is?





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> a fic vaguely inspired by personal shit.  
> If you knew me account last year you may remember having seen this, but i deleted it a while back after frustration that The Temp worker completely engulfed my writing life when this was supposed to be my main focus.  
> Like most of my shit now a days who knows if ill get to it more, idk. It's been hard finishing stuff
> 
> And you will probably be able to tell in these first few chapters that this was written a year ago.  
> Also, hey, sorry it can get cheesy, corny and stereotypical at times, i just miss my little beach town where i grew up sometimes and all this shit it real.
> 
> and here's my Yoosung Playlist while you're at it: https://open.spotify.com/user/22hjcbxt23xscrkt4etuert2y/playlist/498g2v6Y9I1ppbgbjLwG6g

God, you couldn’t believe it was already time to go back to school. The air was already growing crisper and your tan was still strong and dark. Fall hadn’t even started but you were already yearning to be back at the sea, at the surf, to feel the sand between your feet, and the hot sun wrapping around your skin better than any blanket in this already oncoming cool air. You were already missing the days of lazing around outside, not having to care about anything, taking things as they came, laying down in your favorite hammock and listening to the sea, and you were missing that cute local boy you had snagged in that little town you were so desperate to go back to right now as you laid in bed, dreading to get up for the first day of school.

You groaned, covering your face with your hands. Truthfully you were missing the small summer town atmosphere more than anything, the aforementioned bleach blonde had been just a nice cherry on top to your summer escapades.

You sighed heavily again, throwing off your covers, letting the chill from your room become an incentive for you to get up and get dressed faster. Thankfully it did and you were out the door in the next 5 minutes. You swung by the convenience store for a “hearty breakfast” and caught your train just as the doors were closing, taking note of the people you would be seeing every morning on the way to school this year, readying yourself for the mundaneness of this coming year, wondering where the people on this train were going, what they were doing, if they were looking forward to the coming seasons? Or were they as peeved as you?

You sigh as you’re stuck having all these anxious thoughts start pouring into your mind; preparing yourself to getting used to them this oncoming school year.

It took you only 15 minutes to get from train to campus. But it took longer than you thought it would to find your actual first class; _so great, first day and you’re late._

You almost slide by your classroom after almost running past it, but you stumble in and sigh in relief as you don’t see the professor is there yet. Everyone is mingling, most everyone is already seated but there were some people still up and making small talk with their new soon to be classmates.

You breathe out another sigh as you head to an inconspicuous spot to sit in, _you really should’ve gone to sleep earlier last night._ But you run into someone before you can make it to the steps of the seats.

They instantly start apologizing. Their voice is slightly too loud for your liking and your own disgruntled apology is drowned out by their voice… their familiar voice…

A voice that sounds all too much like summer.

Because _it is_ a voice you heard all summer. A voice that’s paired with a set of too magical violet eyes, too bright and filled with stars, and a head of bleach blonde hair; a look that you now rear as mundane because you’ve seen it far too many times. It’s the look of a person that makes you instantly hear the sea like its right outside the classroom. It’s a person that still reeks of sunscreen, of sand, of that damned surfboard wax, and of that salty sea air.

It’s the source of all your regrets of the past season all wrapped in one right in front of you. _Again_.

Because you never thought you would have to see them again.

But he’s right here, and you sputter out his name just as he says yours, and the cold fall air of the new season feels annoyingly like summer’s stuffy hot air now.

 

⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐ 

It’s going to sound corny and pathetic but, yeah- you were different, you were so much more different than everyone in town, and all those tacky tourists that came every summer; it was amazing how you captured my attention so instantly. You didn’t even have to do anything- I just saw you and I knew I had  to talk to you.

You had come wearing a big sun hat, a backpack on your shoulders, a chair in one hand, and an old umbrella in the other. You set your spot out a few meters away from the water and put on your sunscreen, though immediately going to take a dip in the water, asking a nearby granny to watch your stuff. _Had you been here before?_ You seemed so familiar with everything, you couldn’t just be another tourist right?

It wasn’t the first time I felt so… interested. I had never gotten these feelings as quickly as they came with your before and…and it had never felt _like this._

 “Yo Yoosung whatchu poppin a boner over??” Saeyoung teased coming up behind me, messing with my hair

“God- Stop 7, shut the fuck up” I laugh pushing him away “See that person over there” I point “The one under that rainbow umbrella?”

“OOH~HHOOOOHH~~ so is that little Yoosung’s type, finally?! Ya see somethin’ you like boy??!!” He teases again putting me in an even tighter headlock than before.

“Hey, 7, let go of the boy!” Zen said kicking over 7 “What ya’ll talking about anyways??”

“Yoosung baby has a CCRRUUSSSHHHH~~~” Luciel laughed

“SHUT UP 7!!”

“A CRUSSSSHHH!!??? ON WHHHOOO?!?” Zen teased going along with 7

“That one” 7 pointed

“Oh~ theyre cute! Well Yoosung if youre not going over there I may as well, its already the first week of tourist season and I haven’t gotten myself an out of town partner yet—“

“NO!”

“OOHH already so protective??!”

I groaned, letting out a big sigh. “Leave them alone, they just got here I don’t want to bother them for chirsts sake. I’m just trying to freaking ask if you guys have seen them here before?”

“So cute~~” 707 snickers, as he shakes his head with a small ‘no’.

“Yoosung you should know by now, from all of us, that when you see a cute tourist you have to go immediately talk to them, or else you lose ‘em.” Zen sighs. “And nah, maybe their just a new tourist, or this is their first time around our territory.”

“… We’ll see. Just leave me alone- The waves are picking up, ya’ll coming?” I ask, picking up my board and going over to the water.

“In a few!” Zen shouts as I go off.

I’ll admit I tried going all out on those waves hoping you’d see; this feeling was so weird, I just really felt like showing off to you, I mean maybe you’d notice me being cool right?

Well after my 4th or 5th wipe out when I popped back up trying to see if you finally noticed me, you were gone.

No… No fucking way. Already?! But it wasn’t even the end of the day! How could you be gone already?! _SHIT!!_

I go back to the beach looking for the granny who was seated by you, I ask her which way you went and she said she couldn’t help me. _Just great_.

I make my way back to where the squad usually hangs out and I’m greeted with 707 taking a break with a drink in one hand and phone in the other,

“Where’s Zen?” I ask

7 just points to him, off talking to a group of girls

“Lucky him.” I say

“Having the face of fucking Adonis usually does that to ya” he says handing me his drink

“Thanks, you see where that person went off to?”

“They left?!”

“Yeah,” I sigh, and slightly choking on the drink I gulped down too fast. “Their stuff is gone”

“WHHHAAATTTT???!! I didn’t even see them leave! what the hell? Did you at least talk to them?!”

“…”

“NO!”

I just shake my head.

“YOOSUNG NO!!! THAT SUCKS!! WE FUCKING TOLD YOU THOUGH! C’m here buddy” 7 says patting the sand next to him.

I sit down and we just talk for a while, Zen came back after a while too, but just to tell us that there was going to be a party in town later that night, and the group of girls he was talking to were going to go, so we should to.

May as well, I mean maybe you’d be there too, who knew?

By the time the sun started to set I got my board and said bye to everyone, I’d see everyone later tonight so I had to go home and clean up. I rode my bike down the normal path as I always did, the sky slowly turning more orange as the sun was setting. I even stopped by the Granny’s house that always gave oranges. She had an orange tree in her front yard and she loved giving them out to all the kids of the town.

I stopped in front of the tree and reached over the little fence that closed off the yard from the street, reaching for the lowest orange I could get my hands on. Too bad it was still really stuck on and I ended up shaking the whole tree.

“Hey!” I hear someone say, but I just wanted to get my orange. “HEY!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!”

I look up and there you were! Haphazardly trying to get out of the hammock from the porch.

“ARE YOU TRYING TO JUST TAKE AN ORANGE?! WHAT THE---“ you shouted starting to make your way towards me, but not before Granny, or should I say _your_ grandma came out of the house

“(MC)!! Its ok!!” she laughed

“What do you mean ok nana??!! This guy is trying to steal your oranges!!”

Holy crap you were even prettier up close.

“Steal?! NO! NO DEAR! I give out my oranges to the local kids! They’re welcome to take them as they please! What else would I do with all these oranges?”

You turn to me, your face still set with an icey stare. “Sorry. My bad.” You say, blandly

“Its ok!” I sputter out, my voice cracking in the middle.

“Yoosung honey! How is the family!” your grandmother asks

“Don’t know gran! Been out on the beach all day every day for a while now!” I laugh “Hey! (MC)!” I call out before you completely turn away.

You turn back, your expression growing softer, but honestly still annoyed.

“There’s- there’s uh, like a party or whatever tonight? You want to go? Theres going to be plenty of people our age there! How long are you staying here?”

You look away for a second, as if thinking about your options, and all that’s going through my mind is how I want you to say yes.

“OOHH!! (MC)!! You have to go!” your grandmother exclaims “theyre here the whole summer, yoosung! Actually! (MC), just have Yoosung show you around and everything! You should get to know the town!”

You weakly muster out a smile for your grandma, and i can only hope even a little of it is genuine.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know no ones reading this but im really happy finally posting this tbh, this story is such a big coping mechanism for me.

“Is something wrong?”

_Goddamnit Yoosung_

“I hate to be blunt but what was that?”

Yoosung had made his way to where you were seated and as you expected he would, he came over with those puppy dog eyes of his just about to burst into tears to ask why you had been such an asshat and deliberately denied knowing him and then scurried off away from him just as the professor came in.

You apologized, blaming your (deliberate) lack of judgement on your lack of sleep and the confusion of it being the first day of sleep, and of course he bought it. That bright smile instantly plastering itself on his face, _like it always did_.

But you had to ask, what the hell was he doing here?

“Well- pffft, I go here now!” he laughs “isn’t it funny? It’s a huge coincidence you go here too! Like, you never told me what city or like school you went to was, and still this happened! It must be fate, right~”

_Oh, there he goes on again about fate and shit, oh my god._

He looks off to the side for a moment, “And, well now that I’m here, we can… like-“

_Oh god Yoosung no. don’t say it._

He glances at you shyly, a blush quickly making its way onto his still tanned cheeks.

_Yoosung no. PLEASE._

He looks away again, fidgeting with his hands, thinking.

“We… can be friends! Right?”

You breathe out a sigh of relief.

“I mean I’m completely new here after all! It’d be great if you showed me around the campus, oh! And around the city and stuff! I’ve never been in a city so big!” He chuckles, a hint of nervousness in the back of his voice “Ha! Its kind of like we’ve flip flopped from the beginning of summer, right?!”

You agree with him.

“What do yall even do around here?” he asks as you get your bag to get ready for your next class “I mean I’ve never been so far from the ocean before! I have no idea what I would do around here! Maybe I should take up video games or somethin’? The group I was talking to was talking about some game, LOL, LOLOL or something? I’ll have to ask again, it seemed like I could be fun! And if I have any free time I’ll have something to do!”

 _Yup… same old Yoosung Kim_.

Somehow, and you don’t know how, the both of you end up getting lunch together after going around campus a bit. What a coincidence you both only had classes again only in the afternoon now.

“This doesn’t seem very edible” he mumbles at his tray as the both of you sit down

You snicker in agreement, as you let the tray clatter onto the table.

“So… Do you live close by?” Yoosung asks between shoving the food down his throat.

_He still hasn’t changed his terrible table manners…_

You respond how you live a 15 minute train ride away.

“Oh wow that’s pretty far, hon! I live a 10 minute walk from here! We can totally hang out!”

There’s an awkward silence when you freeze up to his suggestion. The cafeteria felt like it was simultaneously 0C and 100C. The air heavy with Yoosung’s blissful unawareness and your awkward feelings of wanting to reject him.

You can’t handle it. You don’t want to. You didn’t plan on seeing… _this_ ever again. You didn’t want to deal with this, _again_. The summer had been great it had been perfect all except for this, do you dare call it, this _mistake._

But you can’t say anything. You _don’t want to_ say anything to him. _What are you feeling?_ God your lungs feel like they’re going to collapse and feelings of guilt and anger, all mixed with pity, seem to be taking over inside you.

Are you really feeling this? Are you really feeling all of this because… because of _some boy??_ _A boy you don’t even really care about_! A boy you just feel sorry for!!

God you feel like screaming.

You want to scream at yourself and scream at him to go away; but it only makes you feel worse how you want him gone.

“Hey… are you alright?” Yoosung’s voice rings, riddled with genuine concern. “You haven’t touched your food.”

You don’t say anything, your face feels hot and tears are for some reason spilling from your eyes. You let out a pitiful response of how you’re not hungry and actually have some things to take care of before stumbling off.

“Alright… see you in class tomorrow!” he shouts at you.

⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐

I was so excited, god I was so excited when you said yes to the party! I’d gone home immediately afterwards and taken a shower and tried to take a nap but I couldn’t close my eyes! You had said yes!! I ended up lying in bed for a couple hours just being giddy with these new found feelings. What would you be like there? Fun loving? Ready for anything an adventure?

Or would we get there and you would realize you preferred the quiet? Would you then latch onto me because I was the only person you knew? Would you then quietly plead how you wanted to leave because it didn’t feel right, then we’d end up walking on the beach? Under the moon? Would we just walk and talk about ourselves shyly and then… and then maybe even… ki- ki—kis---

_AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!_

I ended up kicking my covers off while I was laughing just thinking about it my face so warm it burned my hands.

When it hit 10 I hopped on my bike and rode over to your place, and when I got there you were already waiting outside, idly looking at your phone. God you looked so cute with those shorts on~

“H-Heyy!” my voice cracked

You look up, a tad surprised, but crack a smile, I hope it wasn’t due to my embarrassing voice.

We end up walking to the party since you don’t have a bike, and boy it was awkward. I mean I’m bad at conversation but you weren’t helping at all either, but I didn’t mind, I knew you’d open up soon.

We got to the party having only exchanged a few words, still complete strangers to each other. I watched as you looked around the party scene you seemed to be analyzing it, taking it all in; you did that for almost a minute before rushing over to the drink table and getting yourself something. I followed suit and went after you as you went and sat on the couch. Truthfully I hadn’t been to many parties so I didn’t know much about what to do.

“So is there anyone you know that’s here?” you ask before taking a sip of your drink

Before I can get out a response my eyes are covered and all I hear is that funny voice exclaiming out-

“Well!! Would you look at that!! Yoosung Kim decided to actually come to a party for once!!”

I take his hands off my face and look up to see 7’s dorky ass smile looking down at me, before turning to you-

“HEY!! Its you!!”

I look over to you and finally see your genuine smile for the first time, I feel a pang in my heart that its 707 that got it out of you, but 7 always made everyone smile, this wasn’t any different, right?

“What do you mean?” You nervously laugh

7 goes and throws himself next to me, pushing me to sit closer to you,

“OH!! We saw you on the beach earlier today, and Yoosung was going to go talk to you, but he chickened out!” he laughs “Poor baby, don’t know how to talk to strangers~ especially attractive ones~”

I hear you giggle as he ruffles my hair, _god s_ o _uncool_.

You end up introducing yourself before I have a chance to, and of course you end up asking you 7 went by 707, everyone always asks that first, his nickname in itself was the best ice breaker to meeting anyone. So I end up hearing the same story for the millionth time about how in high school he was the best hacker ever and how for a fee he’d go and get answers for tests and homework, and even hack into the system and change your grade if you really had the money; and none of it was ever tied back to him.

At the end of it Zen then pops up, introducing himself and getting you another drink. I was honestly just so glad to see you having fun, _that’s all that matters in the end right?_

You’re the one who came up to me later in the night though, I didn’t mind that you went off and did your own thing, _don’t want to seem clingy y’know?_

“You ready to go Yoosung?”

“Already?” I asked trying and failing to tease.

You let out a small giggle and take out your phone. “Come on.” you say showing me the time. “It’s almost 3.”

“2:48~.” I say the exact time, waving a small goodbye to the gang.

“Yeah…” you smile putting the phone away. “Anyways… I don’t know how to get home on my own.” You say sheepishly.

“It’s no prob (MC)!” I say starting to make our way out. “I don’t want you getting lost anyways!” _I’m glad that you’ve loosened up._

You smile and laugh again, going and walking alongside me.

The walk back was definitely better than the way there. You told me about all this stuff you had done back from where you’re from, and things you did before you came here. You sounded so fun- _you are fun_! I felt so small compared to you, you experienced so much and here I was, surfing and dicking around for my whole life. But you said I was cute because of that- I swear I fucking choked when you said that. You said how you wished you could just laze around like this all the time. You apparently wanted me to teach you how to just chill this summer, even though like you’re already pretty chill.

 _Ha_.

_I’m so glad you couldn’t see how red I got just from talking to you._

We make it back to your house in no time and I force myself to say what I had been prepping myself for the past 10 minutes to say: “So-i- uh” _fuck why is my voice cracking now of all times?_ “Do you want to meet up at the beach tomorrow?”

You look a bit surprised, your eyes big, the only light being that weak orange porch light of your nana’s.

“W-what time?” you ask kind of quietly.

“Anytime really-“

“Don’t tell me you go and catch waves at 6 in the morning!”

“Only sometimes!” I laugh with you.

You laugh a bit more and just nod- “Yeah just uh… just text me when you get there and what post you’re at?” I nod in agreement. “Are 7 and Zen going to be there too?”

I feel a small pang in my chest. “Yeah, they’re always the ones I hang out on the beach with... I don’t know why though?” I say actually realizing this fact right now, and you burst out laughing again.

“Yeah! I was going to ask- aren’t they older than you?”

“I know! I only went to school with 7 for two years? And Zen! When I was a freshman he was a senior! I think we just kind of— oh- oh! I remember when we started hanging out!” I say “My cousin! She bought out this hotel and I went to go help one summer-and I ended up meeting them there!”

“A hotel?”

I nod. “Yeah you know that big one right on the beach?”

 You nod. “The… The C&R one?”

“Yeah they renamed it after- uh after my cousin left… me, Zen, and 7 helped out even after it was sold to Jumin and we go and annoy him and Jaehee every once in a while.”

You nod.

“Though I’m pretty sure the hotel is going to be Jaehee’s soon either that or she’s leaving.” I watch as you yawn. “Ah! I’m so sorry! I’m keeping you up with useless stuff! Good night good night!” I say already turning around.

“Night Yoosung!” I hear you tiredly say. “See you tomorrow!”

“See you tomorrow!” I wave.

**Author's Note:**

> reminder you can always buy me a coffee ;) just remove the 14 to find me~


End file.
